The Deal
by Lisa14
Summary: 3rd season, Pacey and Joey get closer as John and Doug Witter's deal comes to light
1. Default Chapter

****

THE DEAL

Disclaimer: I am of no relation to anyone dealing with Dawson's Creek and make absolutely no profit off this.

Summary: 3rd season, Pacey and Joey are getting closer as the deal that John and Doug Witter made 4 years ago comes to light.

Chapter 1

"Hey, Jo wait up."

"hey Pace what's going on?" Joey greeted him as she was walking to school.

"Not much just thought that I would let you walk me home from school."

"Gee, it must be my lucky day" Joey scarcastecly remarked with her famous half grin.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Just the usual work work work"

"You work too much Jo." He said this softly as he noticed how tired she has been looking lately.

"Well the B and B was my idea and I have to make sure it succeeds."

"ok, it was my idea too, so I will help you."

"Pace, you are helping me every night, you know you can go home once in awhile." Then the more she thought about the weirder it seemed, surely everything is okay at home. I better ask just to make sure.

"I mean everything's good at home right or at least decent?"

"Yeah, I mean I am the biggest loser in town as that is made known to me all the time, but I just don't want to see good old dad since report cards came out." I hope she bought that because I will not have her brought in to my family angst again.

"alright but you are on dish duty tonight." Joey said while chuckling.

  



	2. Part 2

Part 2

Pacey happily walked home after spending the night cleaning with joey and then watching television with her. I know I have had a good night when it is all spent with joey potter. Oh shit it is already midnight; he realized and started walking a little slower in apprehension of what was waiting for him. 

Please god don't let my dad be mad at me.

Don't let him be drunk.

Please don't hit me tonight.

Pacey was creeping in downstairs and had just about made it to the stairs when a strong arm grabbed his hard.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Trying to sneak in, I am a cop idiot." John Witter drunkenly screamed in his ear.

Pacey went dead white and started to shake. 

"No, dad I uh, I just didn't want to wake anyone up."

Smack, his dad backhanded him while screaming at a fallen Pacey, "Don't lie to me asshole, I will show you what we do in this house to liars."

He loomed over his son while taking off his belt.

"No, dad I'm sorry, so sorry, I will do anything. Just stop!"

Smack and his dad kept whipping him while screaming how worthless he is.

Finally, pacey passed out from the pain.


	3. Part 3

"Bessie, I am really starting to freak out, I mean every morning he is here to pick me up for school at the same time and today he is not here."

"Joey, I am sure that you are freaking out for no reason. Maybe he overslept or he is sick and not going."

"He would have called, I am telling you something is wrong."

"Well this is what we are going to do I am going to take you to school since now you are going to be late anyway and…"

"But Bessie, "

"And we'll stop by the Witter's on the way."

"Thanks Bes."

On the way over Joey is very nervous and her stomach was all twisted up in knots. He better be okay.

Knock Knock.

"Hi Joey. What are you doing here."

"Hi Mrs. Witter, um Pacey didn't come and pick me up today for school so I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Oh honey, he is fine. He feeling sick today and is not going to go."

"oh okay…"

"Bullshit he is not going." John Witter's angry voice came out as he walked behind his wife who had gone a shade paler when he spoke.

"Pacey get your ass down here right now, you are going to school." He screamed upstairs as Joey flinched from imagining Pacey having to wake up to that loud voice.

"Dad, I can't go today, I don't feel good." Pacey said from upstairs in his room.

"oh that will really raise your pathetic grades up, now you get down here or I will come up there and I don't think you want that do ya?"

"No, I will be right down."

Ten minutes later Pacey walked downstairs painfully and dejected looking with a black eye and a split lip.

When Joey saw how he looked she gasped for it looked like every step was painful and he was holding his back weird. "Pacey, what happened to you?"

"Jo, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't pick me up for school and I got worried."

"Oh well last night I fell down my stairs, come on let's go."And he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car.

"Pacey what happened to you?" Bessie asked once she saw his face.

"Nothin Bessie I fell down the stairs."

"Right, I haven't seen a bruise on you since you were eleven and you except me to believe that shit!" Then she did a u turn and started heading the other direction.

"Bessie!" Both Pacey and Joey yelled out.

"Bessie where are we going, school is the other direction?" Joey asked totally confused.

"Somewhere I haven't been in a long time."

"No, not there he will tell my dad."

"somehow I don't think so."


	4. Part 4

****

Bessie was storming up the walk dragging Pacey behind her and Joey trying to keep up thoroughly confused. 

Doug Witter opened front door to be floored at seeing Bessie Potter again after a long time. 

"Bess, what the hell is going on… Pacey? What are you doing Bess?"

"Look at your brother damn it look at him and then you tell me what the 'hell' is going on"

Doug was trying to remain even-tempered through this whole thing.

"Pace, what happened to your face?"

"I just fell down the stairs, Dougie. That's all." Pacey says this while staring at the carpet.

"Bullshit, bullshit, if that's all it is then take off your shirt Pace. Show us that this was just an accident."

Joey stepped up and touched Pacey's arm so that he would know that she is there for him.

"Bessie no."

"Yes do it Pacey and show me that I am wrong." By now Bessie is almost hoping she is wrong because she knows things will never be the same again. However she never could stand it when Pacey was being hurt.

"Fine." And then Pacey took off his shirt and they all stared in shock at the ugly bruises on his ribs. Joey had gone white as a sheet and gasped for she was standing behind Pacey a half of foot and he just stood there with his eyes closed hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare of the most important person in his life finding out his biggest secret. His dad beats the shit out of him. 

"Pacey turn around please." Bessie asked this with tears in her eyes because she knew what she would see on his back but even she was not prepared for it.

"Oh my god." With this Doug had to sit down at the image of Pacey's scarred back of welts. Old and new welts that Doug knew were from his own father's belt. The fresh ones from the night before were a horrible red and looked very painful. No wonder he had been walking so stiffly.

Ring Ring

Everyone jumped when the phone rang and Doug reached over to pick it up after calming himself down.

"Hello."

"Doug what the hell is going on you told your mother you would be over here helping her move those boxes out of the basement."

"Maybe you should tell me what the hell is going on Dad."

"How dare you take that tone of voice with me, while I should…"

"What dad what are you going to do..Ahh, we had a deal damn it"

Dial tone

"He hung up on me I can't believe he hung up." Doug slowly hung up the phone.

"He's not coming over is he?"

"I don't know Pace." 

"Wait what did you mean when you said we had a deal? What deal?"

"Nothing Pace, just leave it alone."

Then everyone heard a car roar up to the apartment and then the door flew open and Pacey got so white he almost looked gray. Especially when he realized he still had his shirt off and all of his bruises were very much standing out.

"Dad."

Then Sheriff John Witter grabbed Pacey by his hair and pulled him over to him while ignoring Joey screaming.

"What the hell is going on here? Are you telling stories boy?"

"no no dad I swear please I am sorry" Pacey started almost stuttering he was so scared.

"Like it is hard to figure out, come on dad the kids got bruises all over him."

With that John threw Pacey against the wall.

"Joey, Joey."Pacey called out for her while lying on the floor. She ran over to him and held him whispering comforting words while they watched the scene between father and son.

"Damn it Doug you told me you would never be in the same room with her ever again."

"And you said you would never hit pacey again and I can see how well that panned out."

"I am a grown man and your father I can do whatever I want."

"Well I am a twenty-five year old man I can do whatever I want also." Then Doug marched over to Bessie and kissed her passionatly. 

"Fine." John marched over to Pacey hauled him out of there and threw him is the squad car and peeled out.

"Oh my god. What are we going to do?"

"I don't think there is anything to do except for you to go to school Joey." Doug answered her as best he could.

"What are you freaking kidding me? We have to go after them right, I mean your dad has been drinking and now he is driving and he has Pacey in the car with them. So we go after them right? Right."

"No Joey I am taking you to school, Doug I will be right back so we can talk." With that she kissed him goodbye and took Joey to school who felt like her world had just ended.


	5. Part 5

Joey entered the cafeteria for lunch looking for Pacey after not having seeing him all day since that morning. The only people she could find were Dawson and Jen hoping that they had seen him.

"Hey, Jen don't you have 4th with Pacey."

"Yeah, it is a chemistry class but he wasn't there today."

"Man I wonder where he is?"

Meanwhile Dawson is shaking his head in disbelief.

"Excuse me, hello Joey you don't even say hi to me. After not seeing each other for all weekend you say hello to Jen first and then talk about Pacey of all people."

"And what is wrong with talking about Pacey?"

"I didn't know you guys are such good friends!"

Joey just saw red at his selfish comment.

"Didn't know we were such good friends, god Dawson he is my best friend."

"I thought we were best friends?"

"What gave you that clue the fact that we never talk or hang out or that you know nothing that is going on in my life or Pacey's for that matter."

"I just thought one of your oldest friendships would be more important to you."

"You know what Dawson don't go there today, not today. Besides Pacey and I were friends before I met you."

"God, Joey, when did you become such a selfish bitch?"

"Guess I am just picking up traits from you Dawson!"

"Dawson leave her alone." Pacey says while tiredly walking up to the loud table.

"Pacey, thank god I have been so worried about you." And she stands up and gives him a hug."

"I am fine Jo, what do you say we sit down and eat."

"Pacey what happened to your face?"

"Nothing Jen, I just fell down the stairs."

"God, Joey you were freaking out about finding him that much and all he did was fall down some stairs."

"Dawson, I swear to god…."

Finally Jen put and end to their fighting, "Guys, stop let's just eat and do the school thing okay?"

With that both girls went back to paying attention to Pacey and making sure he was really okay. Watching this take place Dawson was seething. How dare he take all the attention away from me? Well I will take care of this.

Later Pacey and Joey were walking home from school and avoiding the subject of Pacey's home life until Joey brought it up in front of her house.

"So Pace, does it happen a lot."

"Joey quit worrying about me I am fine."

"You didn't answer the question Pace."

"Just about everytime I screw up so yeah a lot."

"Well you can't go back there."

"I kinda have to Jo, I mean he is my father and the sheriff."

"Well at least for tonight hang with me please."

"There is no where else I would rather be."

"Good, we can watch a movie."

"Great something new."

With that they both laughed and entered the house.

Six hours later and during the second movie the phone rang and Joey got up to answer it.

"Potter's bed and breakfast…."Then her face got really pale.

"Pacey, it is for you your dad."

"Hey pop."

"You better get your ass home now if you know what is good for you."

"But dad, it is only nine o'clock.."

"Did I ask you what fucking time it was?"

"No sir."

"Get home now!"

With that Pacey slowly hung up the phone and reached for his coat.

"Jo I have to go home."

"No Pacey it is not safe you cannot go there, what if something happens?"

"I will be fine I promise okay."

"Okay but call me as soon as you get to your room."

"No problem."

With that he walked out the door and Joey sat down and waited for the phone to ring.


	6. Part 6

Pacey slowly opened his front door hoping he could just sneak up to his room and nobody would be the wiser although with him shaking in fear and the fact that his dad had called him he pretty much figured it was a lost cause.

His older sister Carrie stopped him right before the stairs. "Hey Pace, dad is waiting for you in the den and he says that if you go anywhere but in there he is going to go after mom and you have to watch. Oh, and Doug is here in the kitchen talking to mom, must be serious too because they are not letting anyone else in."  


Pacey was a great deal paler by now, but knew he had to go in the den because he would do anything to make sure his mom didn't get hurt.

All of a sudden the den door slammed open and John Witter stormed out grabbed him roughly by the arm threw him in the den and slammed and locked the door after he went inside too.

"Got your report card, Loser! What did I tell you would happen if you got below a b on this next report card?"

"But dad I only got 2 c's and nothing below it like last time and all good comments from my teachers."

Smack! "Did I ask you for a bullshit excuse, no I asked what would happen if these were the grades on your report card."

Pacey was on the floor scooting backwards from his dad as quickly as possible and then spied an almost empty jack Daniel's bottle and knew he better answer him or it would be worse.

"You you said I would get the worst beating I have ever received." By now tears were streaming down his face. If only there was a way to get Doug's attention, but it would be worse if he yelled and the door was locked.

"Take off your shirt and sit hugging one of the desk chairs."

"Dad please don't do this."

"Do it NOW!!"

Pacey quickly did what he was told to do shaking the entire time.

"Do you know what these things are Pacey?"

"No sir."

"This is a bucket of freezing cold water with lots of ice cubes in it that I am going to dump on you to make it that more painful when I beat you not with my regular belt but with my heavy cop belt."

This was getting a lot worse than he thought it was going to be and he could hear the phone ringing in the distance just knowing it was Joey worrying about him.

Splash! "Ahhh." He screamed as the cold water hit his back and then as the pain of his father hitting him over and over with the belt, and even as he started bleeding he continued on with his ranting and raving about how stupid pacey is and this is his own fault. Pacey felt like he was about to die.

"Dad, Pace, what is going on in there?" Doug kept knocking on the door freaking out because he was afraid he knew what was going on.

"Stay out of this Doug, you will just make it worse for him."

"Doug please help." He heard his little brother's pain filled voice and that made up his mind and he called the police with the intention of his father going to jail."

2 minutes later the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Is Pacey there?"

Carrie snickered, "No, he is a little uh busy at the moment."

Then Carrie hung up on Joey.

Joey kept trying to call all night but either got a busy signal or it was Carrie and she would just hang up again. Finally she gave up and hoped Pacey was okay and in school tomorrow then she cried herself to sleep.


	7. the hopital

Part 7

At about four o'clock the next morning Joey was awoken by a frantic shaking.

"What, Bessie what's going on? Is it Pacey?"

"Yeah he is in the hospital and asking for you."

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

"He's hurt really bad, come on let's go."

When they get to the hospital they see Doug and Pacey's mom and that is the only family. 

"Which room is it?" Joey asks as soon as she sees Doug. 

"220" And with that Joey starts running down towards the elevator.

Doug hugs Bessie close to him and sighs, "Thank god you are here."

"I will always be here, where is your dad?"

"They arrested him, he's in jail."

"Well that's good right?"

"Yeah it is really good except when Pacey is well enough to leave the hospital, he is going to have to testify against our father."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No and I have no idea how to do it."

Meanwhile Joey had just entered Pacey's room and gasped at the sight of him. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he had an arm broken. Also his whole face was just one big bruise and that was just things she could see.

"Jo, are you really here."

"Yeah are you okay?"

"Well I had a really shitty night."

"Only you could find humor at a time like this."

He just stared at her and she went over and held on to him and they stayed like that almost all morning.

  
  



End file.
